Pleasure paradise
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Justin and his ex, make up to interesting circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Justin stood in The Corre locker room, waiting for the other members to arrive. He had gotten there first, because he had traveled alone for the one show. Justin started pacing the room, then stopped as Nicole walked inside. "What you doing in here?" He asked, looking at her. She shrugged, and shut the door behind her. The two of them had dated previously, but never actually discussed anything afterwards. Nicole knew that he was alone, so she knew that it would be the perfect time to talk to him. "Justin, we need to talk." Nicole said, walking over to a chair in the corner. As Nicole sat down, Justin walked over to her. "And what would that be about?" He asked, having some clue. Most of the divas had been running around backstage, saying that she wanted Justin back, but that wasn't true. The only thing she wanted was to talk, and come to an understanding. "Justin, as you know, we're over. We're going to be over for a while, and i'm fine with that. I just think that we need to decide on a way not to hate each other." Nicole said, nodding her head. Justin looked at her confused, but nodded his head in agreement. He did understand where she was coming from, and he did want to get to a point that the two of them were friends. "Well, how do you suppose we do that?" Justin asked, folding his arms. "Uhm.." Nicole cut off, running a hand through her hair. Honestly, she hadn't thought about that. The only thing that she had thought about, was the conversation. "We could try to work on a friendship." Nicole suggested, biting her lip. Justin nodded slowly, and it was obvious that he didn't like her idea. "Look, Nicole, I don't know about that." Justin said, sighing. Justin still had feelings for her, and everyone knew, except Nicole. She just thought that Justin was happy about the break up. "I think we should take another approach." Justin suggested, kneeling in front of her. "What would that be?" Nicole asked, raising her brow. "Friends with benefits." Justin said with a smirk. Nicole smirked back, and nodded her head. She liked that idea, because she knew where it was going to lead. Justin stood up and picked Nicole up, carrying her over to the couch. He sat down and brought her on his lap, taking off her shirt as he did. "You sure about this?" Justin asked, unclipping her bra. Justin worked fast in bed. He was the type of person that liked to get into it, and not waste time with clothes. "I'm sure." Nicole whispered, pulling off his shirt. The two spent only moments undressing each other, which they did happily. Justin laid Nicole down on the couch, and crawled in between her legs. He looked down at her and grinned, as he ran his cock over her clit, teasing her. Even though he worked fast, he still loved to tease. Nicole bit her lip, looking at him with a look that was pleading him to enter her. She needed to feel him inside her. She needed his long, hard cock, pounding her tight pussy. Justin roughly entered his cock inside Nicole, which caused her to whimper with the penetration. "Fuck, you're tight!" Justin groaned, grabbing her thighs for support. He pushed his cock deeper inside her, then picked up the pace. He thrusted quickly inside her, feeling her pussy get wetter as he did. Nicole moaned, leaning her head back as he thrusted his cock inside her. He was honestly the best she ever had, and she wasn't scared to admit that. "Faster!" Nicole moaned, moving with him. Justin listened to her request, and fucked her faster, digging his nails in her thigh. Justin occasionally groaned with his thrusts, but Nicole's moans escalated; getting louder with each thrust. After a while, Justin was lying on his back, and Nicole was riding his cock. She hit orgasm as he did, and began screaming, which Justin loved. Justin loved it when he could make a girl scream; it brought power to his ego. Justin pulled out of her, and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her towards him. He kissed her deeply, running his hands down her spine. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

{To be continued in the next chapter}


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole pulled back, looking at him with a semi-surprised expression. "You love me?" She asked, whispering. Justin nodded his head, placing a hand on her cheek. "Yes." He replied simply. That one little word brought a smile to Nicole's face. He loved her? Did she love him too? Yes, she did. She loved him more than anything, but was scared to show it. She was scared of being hurt, getting betrayed, and having Justin leave her. She wouldn't know how to handle it if any of those things happened. Nicole bit her lip, looking at him with her sparkling blue eyes. "I love you too." She said, smiling softly. Justin leaned up and crushed his lips to hers, making an semi awkward moment, get passionate. "Marry me.." He mumbled against her lips. Nicole pulled back once more, raising her brow. "W-w-what?" She asked, stumbling over her letters. "Marry me. Nicole, I love you more than anything. You're my life. You have always been my life, and now, I want to make us something more. I want to make you my wife." Justin said, sitting up and taking her hands in his. "Nicole, marry me?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Nicole sat quiet for several moments, before nodding her head. "Yes.." She whispered. Marrying Justin would make her the happiest woman in the world. "..I'll marry you." She said, nodding her head. Justin smiled wide, and jumped off the couch, grinning wide. "I'm getting married!" Justin yelled, pulling Nicole off the couch. He took her in his arms, and kissed her deeply. In that moment; there was nothing but love and passion in the kiss. Nothing else mattered. "We need to celebrate." Justin said, pulling on his clothes. Nicole pulled on her clothes, and kissed him once more. "I'm taking you to the finest place in town." Justin said, taking her hand, as he led her out of the room

{To be continued.}


End file.
